User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/The Bout of a Lifetime
Today after I woke up I took a long look at myself in the mirror on my desk in my dorm. I'm a Boxer, I knew it, Bif knew it, Derby knew it, Lindsey knew it, Greg, Two-Bit, Brian, C-Money they all knew I was a Boxer. I would fight my way to the championship belt. I could beat Bif no sweat, but there was a title every Boxer wanted. A title that I wanted. And most importantly a title I would have. No matter what happend in the ring. i got dressed and walked out of my dorm room. I was stopped in the hallway by Greg. He said: "Hey, Malcolm. Where are you storming off to so mad?" I looked at him and said: "To the top." Then I walked out of the boy's dorm and stepped outside. I took a deep breath and walked to the parking lot. I got into my PMP-600 and drove to the same spot in Old Bullworth Vale, where that same poster was, that I had looked at and read every word of every day for a month. Today was the day, the day of the signups. I parked my car on the sidewalk and I got out and looked at the poster on the side of the Aquaberry Outlet. I read it outloud: "Likley lads welcome to Bullworth Boxing Bout, winner takes on World Ametur Teen Champion Mark Sherman in Sydney, Australia. Sign up fee of 200 dollars, enter at Glass Jaw Boxing Gym in Old Bullworth Vale." I walked over to the Boxing Gym and went inside. Bryce was hitting the bags, Chad and Parker were in the ring, Derby was drinking wine whilst talking about his hair, and Bif was signing up for the tournoment. I walked over to the table where the sign up sheet was. Bif said: "Going to sign up Malcolm?" I nodded. He handed me the pen and I signed my name. Bif then walked away. I looked at the names that were already signed up. Parker Ogilvie, Bryce Montrose, Greg Ryder, Chad Morris, Bif Taylor, C-Money; he accually wrote C-Money instead of Clayton Mason, Johnny Vincent; I laughed, and Ted Thompson. I signed my name. I was the last to sign up. I did that so I would know the competition before everyone else. I was going to win, no matter what. I walked out of the Boxing Gym and went back to my PMP-600. I got inside and drove back to Bullworth Academy. I went to meet Greg and C-Money and ask them about why they were entering the bout. I wlaked up to Greg and C-Moeny who were talking to each other on the couch. I said: "Hey guys, I noticed you enterd the bout." Greg smiled, C-Money didn't look so amused. greg got off the couch and said: "Yea, I'm gonna be champion of the world." I said nothing. C-Money also stood up. He said to Greg: "Yea right, you'll be the first one down and then you'll be back to all talk in no time Gregory." Greg pushed C-Money and said: "Fuck you! And you better watch out, we all know you have a glass jaw and if we hit you there you go down in one hit Clayton!" C-Money pushed Greg back and they started fighting. I pulled Greg off C-Money and they calmed down. Greg said: "I'll deal with your ass in the ring!" C-Money walked away. I said to Greg: "Hey, why are you being like that to each other, you guys are good friends." Greg said: "He talks trash, I talke it back. Anyway, I gotta train. I'll catch you later Malcolm." He walked away. I knew I'd beat them easy, but I was still wondering about Johnny Vincent and why he enterd. I decided to go talk to him. I walked over to the Autoshop and saw Johnny talking to Two-Bit and Peanut. I walked over and said: "Johnny, so your a Boxer now, eh?" Johnny turned and looked at me and said: "Well, if it isn't Malcolm Scumbag Evans, yea I know a thing or two." Two-Bit gave me a nod. Which I returned. Peanut said: "You better get out of here before I wipe the floor with you!" Johnny said: "Relax, he just wants to know about why I'm doi'n this." I said: "Yea, why are you doing this?" He said: "Becuase I'm gonna take away the only thing you Preppy jerks have besides money, Boxing. Once I win that tournoment I'll make it known that Preps can't box at all!" He smiled sarcastically. I said: "You think you'll win, I think your sadly mistaken Grease. Preps are what Boxing is all about. You could never take that away from us. Never, you white trash, leather jacket wearing, pauper!" Peanut said: "No one talks to Johnny Vincent like that!" He picked up a crowbar and threw it at me. It missed then I threw a brick at him which hit his chest. He ran at me and we started fighting. I had him down in no time with just a few jabs and hooks. Johnny was about to come at me when Jenny walked over. She said: "No, no fighting Johnny. Leave each other alone." I looked at her with a serious look and she stared back at me. I started walking backwards. I pointed my arm out at Johnny and said as I was walking backwards: "You don't have a chance, you'll always be trash! GREASER!" I walked away and went back to the boy's dorm. I was going to train hard, and work hard. I was going to win this bout and then, go agianst Mark Sherman in Sydney, Australia. No one at this school was going to stop me. Category:Blog posts